


Carpe diem

by TrizTMarshall



Series: This is a Benthan safe corner [5]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Ethan is a dumbass (and Benji loves him also for this), M/M, Romantic Comedy, this is a stupid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrizTMarshall/pseuds/TrizTMarshall
Summary: When you are Benjamin Dunn and discover that your boyfriend has to learn that there is a place and a time for everything.Benji swallowed and Ethan saw him while he fixed the glasses on the nose with a finger. The younger agent stayed silent for a while, then he touched his ear with an hand.Enjoy!





	Carpe diem

«Benjamin Dunn, would you marry me?».

Benji swallowed and Ethan saw him while he fixed the glasses on the nose with a finger. The younger agent stayed silent for a while, then he touched his ear with an hand.

«Please, Luther, tell me you didn’t hear what I heard».

The hacker’s brief, depth laugh filled Ethan’s earphone.

«Yes, loud and clear».

Benji sighed. Ethan’s smile enlarged when Benji took off the glasses and put an hand on his face.

«Seriously, Ethan, what the hell…».

«Look, Benji, I was already on my knee and I thought “Carpe diem, Ethan”».

«Jesus Christ, Ethan, you were – and you are – on your knee because you are aiming a sniper rifle from a demolition building!» Benji muttered and he put on his glasses: «And, I remember, you are using a sniper rifle because…».

«Because you will pretend to be an anarchist terrorist to meet an arm’s dealer, who is sought in at least thirty countries» Ethan concluded for him and touched the viewfinder and the barrel of the rifle.

«Here, then which part of this situation suggests to you that is a good idea ask me to marry you, exactly?».

Ethan put his eye away from the sight and observed Benji’s tiny figure moving nervously on the space below him.

«You».

«Oh, what a romantic man I have!» Benji muttered with sarcasm and Ethan and Luther laughed: «If I weren’t so worried about this mission, I would already be moved».

Ethan’s smile softened while he went back watching Benji’s face by the viewfinder.

«You didn’t answer yet, anyway».

Benji shook his head with a sigh of resignation, but Ethan saw a little smile on his lips.

«It is so absurd and ridiculous that…».

«Not to ruin the moment, Benji, but he is coming» Luther interrupted him suddenly serious and Benji squinted to the car lights in the distance.

«Yes, Ethan» he whispered touching the earphone and he took a step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this artwork of Amaerise: https://www.facebook.com/Amaerise/photos/a.1409143929338272/1989227574663235/?type=3&theater


End file.
